


Halloween Hangups:

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sillyness





	Halloween Hangups:

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The point to Halloween for grown ups really didn't mean a lot to Mulder. He'd had to deal with real monsters in the world so the party making and costume-wearing celebration really lost it's appeal. 

 

Walter and Alex realized this, so they decided they would do something special just for Mulder to show that Halloween didn't have to be about monsters but about living one's fantasies just for a night. They decided to create a setting so Mulder could live out one of his fantasies in elaborate fashion. He would have all night to do what he wanted with his lovers as he saw fit. 

 

The basement was the perfect place to create the fantasy. They had to move all the tools and items Walter and Alex used to build, fix and restore appliances, bikes, even once an engine block had been brought down there to be worked on. They draped linen everywhere, covering up the washer and dryer. They bought large throw pillows they laid out on the cement floor, entirely hiding it from view. On the far end they set a throne for his majesty Sultan Fox of Mulderheeb. 

 

Walter brought a block of dry ice to add a bit of atmosphere and then they both awaited their Sultan to arrive home from his arduous day at the office. They had both slipped into their loin clothes and, in Walter's case, a big fake scimitar, since he was to be the Sultan's guard. 

 

The door to the basement opened up around thirty minutes later. 

 

"Guys? What's with Byers at the door dressed as a body snatcher?" 

 

He shut up when he saw his Alex prostrate on the floor glistening in the candle light with just a wisp of cloth about his hips. 

 

"What does the Great Sultan Fox of Mulderheeb require of his sex slave?" 

 

That sexy purr sent shivers down Mulder's spine causing his dick to twitch and take notice of it's surroundings. 

 

"Your bath is ready, great sultan. May I prepare you?" 

 

Mulder's mouth was dry and he let the vision before him rise and take his clothes off slowly. He noticed that the oil had sparkles in it that caused each twinkle to send little barbs of lust straight at Mulder. Alex looked good enough to eat. 

 

Alex then took Mulder's hand and led him to a large whirlpool style basin where Walter stood looking menacing and devastating wearing only a grimace and a loincloth. A large scimitar was holstered at his hip, a mimic of the broadsword Mulder knew he had between his legs. 

 

Alex helped him into the large basin, stepping in with him. 

 

"May I wash the great Sultan?" 

 

"You may." Mulder leaned back and grinned, letting Alex wash his chest with a soft cloth and scented soap. 

 

Alex then washed Mulder's abdomen and underarms, teasing Mulder devilishly with each stroke of the cloth. 

 

Mulder's erection poked out of the swirling waters but Alex managed to evade it. When Alex's hand moved further down, Mulder groaned. Alex thoroughly washed the erect cock as if it were any other body part. 

 

Mulder rose so Alex could get his balls and then turned. He purred as Alex messaged his back as he washed him. He rose again so Alex could wash his backside, teasing his anus mercilessly. 

 

Alex then washed his Sultan's long legs and spent a good time torturing Mulder's feet. The Sultan's feet were known tickle spots. 

 

After Alex licked the tears of joy from the Sultan's face, Walter helped the jelly legged Sultan from the basin. 

 

Walter led his Sultan to a low table covered with soft linen and a pillow at one end. He motioned his Sultan to lie down. Mulder did, facing down. A bottle was opened and a spicy scent filled the air. Warm, oily hands touched his back and began to massage deeply. Mulder knew it was Walter's hands. 

 

In moments, Mulder was moaning in pure pleasure from the deep massage. Every part was covered, all the way from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. Before he was motioned to flip over, another set of hands held open his ass cheeks and a thick oily finger slid over his anus. He groaned in delight then shivered when the digit teased its way inside. A few strokes across his prostate then that evil finger slipped away. 

 

Mulder groaned in protest at having to turn over but then began to purr again as two sets of hands worked his chest and abdomen. His groin was cruelly sidestepped to work his long legs, the hairs requiring frequent stops for re-oiling. Even his feet were oiled but not so softly so the Sultan would not cry from giggles. 

 

The hands stopped and Mulder looked up, wondering why they had missed an important spot. 

 

"Would the Sultan like to take his sex slave before feasting?" asked Walter. 

 

"I think I should wait ... I think." Mulder wasn't certain if he could last but his stomach was grumbling with the thought of food. 

 

"Very well." Without further ado, Walter's thick oily fingers slid up and down the Sultan's shaft causing Mulder to cry out but the hands pulled away quickly before the Sultan erupted before his time. 

 

"Oh fuck," Mulder murmured. 

 

Alex and Walter paused, wondering if it was a command. It wasn't, so Walter took Mulder's hand and led him to the feasting area. Throw pillows surrounded a long low-limbed table full of foods of all varieties. There was Dum Aloo, Crispy Bhindi, Makhni Dal, Nawabi Curry, Dahi Bhalla, Kashmiri Pula with several chutneys. For dessert were Fruit trifle pudding, chocolate soufflé and Caramel custard. Mulder saw it and thought he'd died and gone to Nirvana. 

 

"May I feed the great sultan?" asked Fox's sex slave, demurely. 

 

"You may." 

 

Mulder sat loose limbed down on one of the large pillows as Alex fed him bits of the spicy food. Mulder was very indulgent and let his slave eat bits as well. In no time, he was kissing on his sexy slave, sharing the taste of the exotic meal. He gestured for his guard to sit and eat then turned back to his willing slave. 

 

Walter ate and watched as Mulder lay Alex down on several pillows. The sultan dipped a bit of the custard on one of Alex's nipples, then a bit of the pudding on the other, then poured the soufflé on Alex's navel. 

 

"Does he not look incredible, Walter?" 

 

"A feast fit for a Sultan, oh great sultan." 

 

Mulder smiled then bent and tasted his dessert. 

 

Alex was moaning delightfully as Mulder's warm tongue sucked the cool desserts off one then the other nipple. When the sultan's tongue lapped at the soufflé in his navel, Alex was keening, desperate for his lover to go southward. He wasn't upset though when his sultan refused to go southward. 

 

"Come, sex slave. Service me on my throne." 

 

Mulder rose on shaky legs, not protesting when his guard reached over and helped his Sultan up. He led Alex to the throne, sat regally on it, his cock jutting proudly. 

 

"Is my servant prepared for me?" 

 

"Yes, great sultan." 

 

:"Let me see." 

 

Alex nearly grinned but checked himself. He twirled on a well turned heel and bent at the waist. He spread his alabaster cheeks and presented his hole. Mulder motioned for Walter to bring the oil. 

 

"Check to see if my slave is ready for me." 

 

Walter slicked his fingers then circled the round pink flesh a moment. His finger easily slid into the already prepared hole and Alex moaned. 

 

Mulder moaned as well at the devastatingly sexy scene before him and nearly croaked, "Yes, he is prepared for me." 

 

Walter pulled his finger out then Alex turned to face his Sultan. 

 

"Come, slave, and sit upon the Sultan's staff." Mulder was very proud that his voice barely quavered at that command. 

 

Alex straddled the sultan's lap, putting his arms on either side of the throne to help lower himself down upon his sultan's staff. Mulder held his royal penis steady as his slave slid down easily on it, doing a wonderful little quivering dance half way down. 

 

"MMM," hummed the Sultan when his slave sat fully on his lap. 

 

He covered that pretty mouth with his own, slipping his tongue easily into the parting lips. Mulder thoroughly explored his slave's mouth, sucking on his slave's tongue, then nibbling on his lips. He grasped his slave's ass in his palms, squeezing and kneading the flesh. His slave began to hum his enjoyment, increasing the pleasure of his Sultan's play. With a thrust of Mulder's hips, Alex slowly rose still kissing on his Sultan's lips. Alex rose until just the tip of his Sultan's staff was inside him, then sat down, squeezing just right as he went. Mulder groaned and pulled back to watch his slave ride him. 

 

Within intervals, he would kiss those pretty lips, or bend to taste or nip a hard bud, all the while grasping his slave's ass or hips. He knew his slave would bare his marks the next day. The ride was slow and sweet, and long. It kept the Sultan's staff hard throughout but the Sultan called a halt to the proceedings. He turned to look at his guard, who stood, his thick shaft tenting the loin cloth dangerously. 

 

"Join us, my guard. I would have your sword inside me," Mulder commanded in lust laden tones. 

 

"I thought you would never ask, great sultan." 

 

Mulder's sex swollen mouth grinned as best it could then motioned for Alex to rise. He lay Alex face down on a bed of silk covered pillows, then slid back inside his slave's hole. He waited until Walter came forward with more oil then breached the royal anus until it was oily and easily breached by three fingers. 

 

Mulder lay still until Walter's thick shaft slid inside him, then moaned, as did Alex beneath him. Walter's weight pushed Mulder's long cock even deeper inside Alex's well used opening. Alex whimpered in pleasure. From years of practice, they quickly established a slow pace, enjoying the feel of each other until they all seemed to pour into each other with every motion of their bodies. 

 

Their orgasms were silent but powerful, making each one groan then fall in a heap until Alex protested being underneath the others. 

 

Walter pulled out of Mulder first, with a liquid pop, making Mulder cry out. 

 

"Sorry, Mulder." 

 

Then Mulder eased out of Alex, going slowly since he had used his slave well. 

 

"Damn, what was that all about?" Mulder asked, after they got their breathing and pulse rate under control. 

 

"We just wanted to show you that Halloween doesn't have to be about monsters or partying, Mulder." 

 

"Yeah, it can be about sharing a fun time with your loved ones." 

 

Mulder was silent, struck by his lovers' thoughtfulness. 

 

"You guys are the best. I think that this is my all time favorite Halloween." 

 

"Just wait 'til next year." Alex grinned. 

 

They smiled and kissed each other before snuggling up and snoozing before the big clean up later on.


End file.
